


Together

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Codependency, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Dean Winchester, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: How close are Dean and Sam really?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Never

**Author's Note:**

> Here be SMUT AND WINCEST. If this is not your cup of tea then please down read. 
> 
> Otherwise feel free to join the writing discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe

Sam curled under Dean’s arm after John had left for a hunt. “You good, Sammy?’ Dean’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

“Perfect.” Sam sighed against Dean’s warm skin. 

Dean woke before Sam did and lay there watching him and thinking about what to do. Did he let him sleep and get into this bad habit or did he break his heart a little and kick him out of the bed before their dad got angry? 

“Mornin’” Sam rubbed his fists across his eyes, before blinking owlishly up at Dean. “What’s the plan for today?” He bounced out of the bed and poured himself a bowl of cereal. 

“We go to school, then go out to a movie later?” Dean pushed himself out of the bed, and towards the fridge for a glass of milk. 

“Sounds good.” Sam smiled at Dean. 

Dean allowed Sam to sleep in the same bed as him, as long as John wasn’t around. When he was, Dean forced Sam to sleep on his own. 

Once Dean started beefing up and going with Dad on hunts, Sam started having problems in school. His teachers pulled him aside more than once, asking what was wrong. 

He knew he couldn’t say he missed his brother so he told them he wasn’t sleeping well, and it was pretty close to the truth. 

He had gotten so used to sleeping pressed up against his brother, skin to skin, that sleeping in a twin alone, felt alien. 

  
“Hey Sammy, Dad says I have to sit this one out.” Dean’s shoulders were slumped inwards. 

“Oh, okay.” Sam just barely looked up from his homework and glanced at Dean, thrilled in his head. 

“You cool with taking the couch? They don’t have a double.” Dean waved at the front desk. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” The sound of pencil scratching across paper filled Dean’s ears before blood rushed through his head at the thought of being alone with Sam. 

“You gonna finish yer’ homework and watch a movie with me?” Dean patted the couch next to him fondly. 

“Yeah, be right over.” He kept right on working. 

A while later, Sam did join Dean on the couch and fell asleep on Dean’s lap. Dean had turned the movie down so Sam could catch up on his sleep, when he heard shallow groans and huffing breaths from Sam. 

Sam was still wriggling in Dean’s lap, and the noises were slowly getting louder as Dean watched. “Sammy,” Dean gently shook Sam’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him before he had an embarrassing moment. 

“Yeah, Dean.” Sam’s voice came out as more of a moan than a spoken word. 

Dean pulled himself out from under Sam before laying him out on the couch and covering him with a blanket. He was really trying to ignore the way his body was responding to Sammy’s voice. 

He settled into bed, just a pair of boxers on and he lay there for just a moment, thinking about what had just happened. 

His finger trailed down his torso making pit stops at his nipples and giving them quick twists, before continuing on.

When he reached the top of his boxers his hand slipped beneath them and grazed his swollen cock. He had to bite down almost until his lip bled to stop the groan that wanted to come out. 

Up and down, with a twist at the top, he quickly brought himself to near completion, when Sam moaned his name so loud, Dean feared their neighbors could hear it. 

The sound leaving Sam’s mouth drove him into pleasurable overdrive, and he kept stroking to prolong the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

The used tissue was thrown into the trash and he tried to ignore the sounds Sam was making on the couch, until they stopped suddenly. Dean breathed out a sigh, when Sam’s snores started up, then fell quickly asleep. 

Dean felt warm, really warm. That was another body next to him, that his arm was thrown over. The longer brown hair could only belong to one person. 

Sam. 

He relished the feel of Sam’s nose pressing into his collarbone, and his hands splayed along Dean’s back. He was just so warm that he fell back asleep.

When Dean woke up again, Sam was gone and he felt like he was freezing. 

“Morning.” Sam waved at him from the table, where a book was opened and he was writing on a piece of paper. 

“Morn’” Dean rubbed his eyes. 

Dean refused to acknowledge his inappropriate feelings, thinking if he didn’t pay attention to them, they would go away. And it felt like they did until Sam would call his name all excited about something or he would hug him so tight Dean thought he couldn’t breathe.

Dean grew used to having another person in the room while he was sleeping, whether it be John or Sam. 

Sometimes he even got used to waking up in the middle of the night to a small body snuggled up against his, then waking up alone in the morning. 

The night before Sam left, it had been almost six months since they had shared a bed.

“I’m gonna take a step towards a future for myself.” Sam told himself in the mirror, before slipping into his own bed.

When he was sure Dean was deeply asleep he slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed. 

Dean woke up in the middle of the night to Sam’s gangly limbs wrapped around his body and their legs tangled together. He nearly snorted, before trying to slip back into sleep. 

Come morning, Sam had snuck out of the bed and appeared soundly asleep in his own bed. 

Dean shifted and turned over in the bed throughout the night, unable to fall asleep. 

The room sounded so empty without another person here breathing. He didn’t dare to think his name after he dared to leave.

Dean missed him already. He had no one to crack jokes with or pick on. Dad would barely talk to him and he was sick of being considered second class to whoever they met up with. 

Dean left John in search of Sam, and when he found him he heaved out a sigh of relief. He looked happy, even had a girlfriend. Dean never got close enough to say hello, just watched from afar.

He visited Sam at least once a month and his father never cared, at least until he went missing and Dean retrieved Sam to bring him back. 

The sound of another person was strange after so many months alone. Him and Sam settled back into a rhythm, dancing around each other and out of each other’s way.

Once they had found Dad and run a few cases, Sam had decided to head back to Stanford. Soon, too soon after he was back with Dean on the road. 

Everynight Sam’s startled yelling woke Dean up and every night Dean did nothing about it. 

Last night though, Dean had left the sheet turned up on the other side of the bed, and instead of waking up to Sam’s screaming he woke up to Sam slipping into the other side of the bed. 

Gone before daylight reached their figures. 

This became a regular but not every night occurrence. Dean would leave the bed open if Sam felt like it, and if he didn’t that was fine too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between the boys develops further twisting and turning with their feelings.

“They don’t have a double.” Dean tossed a set of keys to Sam. “Just a queen. I’ll take the couch.” 

“You won’t fit on that couch.” Sam nodded at said couch. “Just take the other side of the bed, I won’t even know you’re there.” 

“I guess.” Dean set his duffle bag down on the table and headed back out to get some grub and beers. 

  
  


By the time they were ready to fall asleep, they were too exhausted to worry about the sleeping arrangements. 

“Night, bitch.” Dean murmured into his pillow. 

“Night, jerk.” Sam pulled the covers up over his head. 

Sam woke up because the whole bed was shaking. And who was plastered to his back… Dean. He thought to himself savagely. 

Dean was gently rolling his body against Sam, who was apparently cuddling him, based on the arms wrapped around his torso. Sam just lay there willing his body’s reaction to go away, when suddenly Dean let out a long sigh and Sam felt a warmth against his lower stomach and crotch. 

Sam gasped at what he knew had just happened, and tried to quiet his mind to go back to sleep. Every scenario was running through his brain. _ Dean was just horny. Dean hadn’t been laid in a while. Dean just reacted to what his body wanted. _ Or the darkest one,  _ Dean actually wanted to get off to Sam _ . 

Sam did eventually get back to sleep, and in the morning he said nothing about the night’s events to Dean, who didn’t seem embarrassed or hadn’t noticed. 

Years went by, with nights like that happening every so often, but neither of them acknowledged how they felt. Oftentimes they ended up in the same bed after one or the other had had a nightmare.

Dean had just woken up to Sam humping his hips, after he had gone to bed alone. Sam’s eyes flickered open after Dean rolled back, in an experiment. 

“Uhh, sorry, I’m gonna go.” Sam tried to slip out of the bed, when Dean gripped his wrist. 

“You don’t have to.” Dean’s eyes were impossible to decipher in the darkness of the room. 

“Yeah, I do.” Sam shook his head, trying to clear the fog of lust and sleep in his brain. 

“I can help.” Dean gently tugged Sam back into the bed. 

“Okay. But if I feel uncomfortable, I’m gonna leave.” 

“I would expect nothing less.” 

Dean pulled Sam close and trailed his fingers down his chest towards the tops of his pants. 

“Okay?” Dean toyed with the string of Sam’s pants. 

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice was breathless with want. 

The second Dean’s hands touched Sam, Sam nearly shot off the bed with the overwhelming pleasure he felt. 

“Easy there, Sammy boy.” Dean smoothed a hand over Sam’s torso, before beginning to stroke.

Sam shuddered every single time Dean called him by that nickname. 

Everytime his hand stroked down Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. The pleasure was like a tidal wave, pushing at his boundaries until it overwhelmed him. 

“Dean, Dean, ‘m gonna-” Sam trembled in Dean’s grip. 

“Gonna let go for me baby boy?” Dean sighed into Sam’s ear before he arched up off of the bed and moaned out unintelligible words.

“Gorgeous. If anyone else saw that they’d think you were beautiful.” Dean’s voice rolled over Sam like gravel over a road. 

Sam’s hands were gripping tight onto Dean’s hip bones as he tried to soothe himself, before they drifted towards Dean’s dripping hardness. 

“Ohhhh, Sammy.” Dean’s voice went low then high as Sam pushed and pulled ever so slowly. “No one likes a tease.” His voice was filled with anticipation. 

Dean was teased right up to the edge, before Sam left him hanging and tickled and trailed along other parts of Dean’s body. A quick twist and pinch to his nipples sent him flying into the chasm of bliss. 

Dean was left panting as Sam crawled back into the bed with two wet cloths to clean them up. 

“Sleep well, Sammy.” Dean listened to the other bed in the room creak and the sheets rustle as Sam settled. 

“Night Dean.” Sam turned away from Dean. 

  
  
  


Sometimes it was Sam who crawled into Dean’s bed other times it was Dean seeking comfort from Sam.

“Hey.” Sam turned towards the warmth on the other half of the bed. “You all right?”

“Yeah, just need to know you’re okay.” Dean already had his head buried in the pillow and his breathing slowed.

  
  
  


Almost another year went by and Dean was ‘dead’ for quite a while; Sam didn’t handle this well. He had no one to sneak into bed with, or to listen to breath to calm himself down. 

He wondered if this was how Dean felt when he was trapped in the cage. 

Sam’s first thought when Dean came back, was that he was supposed to be dead. The one that followed was how soon until they could get back out on the road. 

Back to being themselves. 

  
  


More time passed and they grew closer than anyone suspected. Multiple deaths and reincarnations made them wary to leave the other alone, even if they were asleep. Sometimes a close call on a hunt made them desperate. 

“Want to get you going.” Sam gasped into Dean’s neck as he pushed the layers of clothing he was wearing off. 

“Need you too.” Dean pulled and tugged at Sam’s clothes until he was down to his boxers. 

“Can I suck you?” Dean moaned at Sam’s deep hesitant voice.

San’s mouth felt like melted chocolate pouring against Dean’s skin before his hardness was enveloped in unbearable heat. 

“Sammy.” Dean’s head fell back, then his eyes flew open to watch Sam take him. 

Hazel eyes roamed over the sweat slicked tan skin as his barely calloused hands stroked whatever didn’t fit in his mouth. 

Dean’s thighs trembled beside Sam’s ears and the sounds of him falling apart reached his ears too.”Sammy- Gonna- Don’t wanna.” Dean pleaded with Sam as he tugged on his hair. 

“Please. Wanna see you.” Dean pulled on Sam’s arms, before he gave in and came up for a kiss. 

“You look so good here. In my arms. Taste so good on my tongue.” Sam moaned into Dean’s ear as he took them both in hand, and the dry slide over his skin tingled through his veins. 

“Let go.” Sam felt the tightness of Dean’s hand on them and the shaking of his muscles under Sam’s palms. 

They came together in a wordless shout, and shivering muscles locked against each other. 

  
  


“Want more.” Sam muttered into the pillow while Dean cleaned up in the bathroom. He’d gone to college and had experiences he liked. He knew Dean might not be okay with it, so he’d take the first step. 

  
  


“You can control yourself. You don’t need more.” Dean stared into his reflection, willing himself to be stronger. He couldn’t keep fighting himself on this, he either needed to go all the way or never go again. Everytime he told himself this would be the last time, and it happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much is revealed between Sam and Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> HERE BE THE SEX. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE!

They hadn’t been together for a month or two and Sam could tell Dean was getting antsy. Then his plans got put on hold because they found the bunker. 

  
  


They had their own rooms and Dean hoped they would adjust to being alone and stop this vicious cycle. 

  
  


Then Sam started getting sloppy on hunts and nearly got them both killed because he hadn’t reacted to the threat.

“You alright? That was close.” Dean took a deep breath. “Way too close.” 

“Yeah, just need a good night’s sleep.” 

_ You slept like a baby next to me, no matter what happened. _ Dean turned around and wiped his blade on the vamp’s body to clean it.

  
  


Dean woke a few nights later to the door creaking open and the hall light creeping in. Then Sam’s huge frame dipped the other side of the bed and the heat came to join him.

Dean just naturally rolled into Sam’s arms and curled up there. 

  
  


“Ohhh. That feels good.” Dean rolled his hips into the welcome heat, before his eyes blinked open. “Go’ morning.” His eyes settled on the figure of Sam’s shoulders between his legs.

Sam hummed around Dean’s length, sending thrills up his body and through his veins. 

“Got a surprise for you.” Sam’s lips popped. 

“This is a good surprise.” Dean nodded, eyes hazy and hooded with lust.

“This isn’t it.” Sam kissed up Dean’s body, sucking each of his nipples before leaving a mark in the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“This is,” Sam dragged one of Dean’s hands down his body, skimming along the way before leaving it pressed against the hollow of his rear. 

Dean’s fingers crawled towards the place where Sam needed it the most. Where he’d stretched himself, hoping it would be enough to overcome Dean’s hesitation for anything more.

Dean’s fingers slipped over the flared edge of the plug, before jerking his hand away as if he’d been burned. “You did this? Willingly?” Dean’s eyes were filled with concern and deep in his head he wondered if he’d been trapped by a djinn, or tricked by a witch. 

“I want you Dean.” Sam pulled himself up into a seated position and faced Dean head on. “I have since before I left for Stanford. I need you more than you know.” Sam crossed his legs and covered himself with a blanket. 

“This is me, being honest with you. I want you.” Sam gently pushed his finger into Dean’s chest. 

“Please say something, you’re scaring me.” Dean’s mouth hung open in shock at the words Sam was speaking. 

“This has to be a dream.” Dean pinched himself on the arm, before trying to get out of the bed. 

“It can’t be. Is this a dream?” Sam pushed Dean’s hand down his chest and over his cock. 

“You can’t mean it?” Dean’s voice grew even more unsure. 

“Can you feel the universe drawing us together? I can feel it every moment I’m not with you.” Sam took a deep breath. 

“I…” Dean paused to reconcile the words in his head, “You want me,” He pointed at himself, “The same way I want you.” Sam nodded at Dean’s words. 

“I do.” Sam said it with an air of finality, before leaning over and sweeping his lips across Dean’s. 

The first brush of lips was dry and hot, before Dean’s tongue took over and he rolled Sam under him. “I want you.” His fingers trailed down his body and to the plug again. 

The tickling sensation Sam felt when Dean tapped the plug sent hot thrills through his body. “No one likes a tease.” Sam smirked up at Dean, before he moaned at the feeling of the plug sliding in and out of him.

“Tease huh. Next time this comes out to play I get to watch.” Dean pulled it out and set it aside, before circling his finger over the fluttering ring of muscles. 

“Ok-ayy.” Sam’s breath hitched at the feeling of two of Dean’s fingers scissoring inside him. His hands wandered down to squeeze at Dean’s hardness. 

“That feels so good.” Dean’s head flew back, then his lips came down on Sam’s, then his jaw, his ear lobe, his neck, a hot trail of fire. 

Sam didn’t feel Dean’s third finger until he hit right on his prostate. “Right there, pretty boy?” Dean’s voice sounded like water over gravel. Sam just moaned in response, unable to form sentences. 

“Ready for me?” Dean tugged and pushed at Sam a bit more before struggling across the bed to find the lube he kept in the dresser. 

“So ready. I wanna feel you.” Sam slicked up his hand before Dean could and swiped it over his cock. “Come on.” He pulled his legs up for Dean. 

The first few seconds were testy for Dean because he thought he was going to explode in the tight slick heat of Sam’s body. A few deep breaths and monster alphabets later and Dean inched into Sam until a roll of his hips shoved him in deep all of at once. 

“Sorry, got tired of waiting,” Sam smiled up at Dean cheekily, and crossed his legs behind Dean’s back to get more leverage. 

“M not gonna last. You feel so perfect.” Dean’s eyes were closed and his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

“Me either. I’ve been riled up since I fell asleep in your bed last night.” Sam kissed Dean’s collarbones, then his lips when he lowered his head. 

Slowly, Dean began to roll his hips in incrementally increasing thrusts until Sam started grinding against him. The panting of their breaths filled the room as they rose towards their peaks.

Sam broke first, with the brushes against his prostate and the hand on his cock stroking him off, and a loud shout of Dean’s name and nails in Dean’s back. 

Dean followed soon after, with his hips flush to Sam’s and his hands clenched in the sheets so he didn’t fall on Sam. “Love you,” Sam thought Dean’s voice was a figment of his imagination. 

“Love you too.” Sam said boldly, openly. 

“That came out?” Dean closed his eyes in disappointment. 

“Sorry…” Sam was taken back by Dean’s reaction to the statement. 

“No, I love you.” Dean sighed, “I just hoped it would be a little more cake and roses than this.” 

“This is perfect for us.” Sam pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

  
  


The years went by and Dean and Sam became more open with their relationship. They slept better with each other in the room or better yet in the same bed and had fewer nightmares. 

They still argued like siblings and acted like them outside of the bunker and the motel rooms they stayed in. 

The teasing was fair game no matter where they were, but if someone figured out the relationship between the two of them, they just left town.

They didn’t tell people right off the bat or even after they knew them for a while. If they figured it out and they were in Sam and Dean’s life, then they’d get over it or find someone else to work with. 

In the end it came down to the fact that Sam and Dean were better together no matter the situation.


End file.
